The Uniform
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Chad takes Sonny to the wardrobe department to get her a Mackenzie Falls uniform. Set during 'Sonny at the Falls'. Channy. Rated for suggestive themes.


**A/N**: Yes, a super short one, but I couldn't do too much with this since it's in the middle of an episode. Sonny at the Falls, to be exact. I always wondered what Chad's reaction was when he first saw Sonny in the Falls uniform, so I decided to make a fic explaining it myself :P PLEASE REVIEW!!

So I've been having a lot of writing inspiration cause things are going so great. Demi's concert was absolutely one of the best nights of my life, and I've found a lot of my favorite reviewers and authors on Twitter. Really glad I've been able to make such good friends through writing :)

On that note, follow me at Twitter . com / MiaTurner , if you feel so inclined to do so. :)

RATED T FOR A REASON, FOLKS.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

---

Sonny walked quietly behind Chad as he led her down the hallway.

He turned his head to observe the quiet brunette behind him. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her and she looked down at her feet as she followed him. Chad smirked slightly, reaching a hand out to her.

"Come on, walk next to me," he offered. Sonny looked a bit reluctant at this, so he did his best to twist his smirk into a smile. "You're one of us now, Sonny. You don't need to walk behind me."

Sonny smiled and cautiously moved to walk next to him. Chad knew instantly that he'd pulled the right heartstring. Sonny wanted nothing more at the moment than to be accepted by someone, and he was going to milk that weakness as much as possible.

"I'm sorry... I'm not used to... all this, yet," she muttered.

Chad confidently lifted a hand and rested it on the small of her back as they continued walking. "Relax, Sunshine. You're not the type to be so shy."

Sonny blushed slightly, whether it was from the hand on her back or the nickname he'd given her, she wasn't sure. "I-I'm not usually shy, it's just... Um... S-So Random and the Falls are worlds apart... Just takes some getting used to."

Chad only chuckled quietly and continued leading her down the hall. Sonny eventually cleared her throat.

"Sooo... Where are we headed, anyway?"

"Wardrobe," Chad answered. Sonny waited for an explanation to follow, biting her lip when none came.

"W-Why are we going there?", she asked timidly. Chad was right, she noticed. This wasn't her at all. Sonny was outgoing and talkative. Shy was the last word to describe her. Somehow though, she couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering.

Chad shrugged. "Well, if you're one of us now, we need to get you a uniform."

Sonny scrunched her nose up. "A uniform?"

"A Mackenzie Falls uniform."

Sonny's blushed deepened at this. "O-Oh, I-I couldn't do that, Chad... I mean, I'm not even on the show, and--"

"I insist," Chad interrupted, stopping at a door and opening it for her. Sonny swallowed and cautiously walked in, standing awkwardly inside the doorway. She nearly jumped three feet in the air when she felt a pair of hands rest on her waist.

"W-What are you doing?", she asked, trying not to sound as breathless as she actually was. Chad didn't answer, only succeeding in making her even more nervous. She inhaled deeply, desperately trying to deny that she was disappointed when he removed his hands.

"11, am I right?", he asked her as he walked towards one of the racks.

Sonny stared at him for a moment before she realized he was referring to her size. "Oh... R-Right." Had he really gotten that just by putting his hands on her waist? There was no way. Then again, it seemed even more outlandish that he was using it as an excuse to touch her, so she quickly shook the thought from her mind.

Chad shuffled through the hangers before finally taking a skirt down and handing it to her.

"Try that one. And you'll need a shirt... We can be a little more creative with that one," he told her as he moved down to another rack. Sonny smiled nervously and followed him, swallowing quietly when he handed her a shirt and a sweatervest to put over it. "Ties are over by the dressing room," he finished, walking over to the wall and plopping himself down in a chair. "Take your time."

Sonny nodded slightly, making her way toward the small room. How had she been talked into this again? She stopped at the door, staring down at the items in her hands before taking a deep breath and walking in.

---

Chad rolled his eyes as her heard Sonny tussling around the dressing room. Knowing her, she was probably having issues getting the tights on.

Another loud bang accompanied by an "Ow!" made him cringe. He started nervously tapping his foot, getting more anxious by the second.

He'd spent most of the time waiting, convincing himself that he was only trying to gain her trust. He wasn't starting to realize he'd always liked her... He wasn't taking her under his wing because he actually really _cared_... And he _certainly_ wasn't dying to see her in a Falls uniform.

Chad groaned inwardly as an annoying nagging voice told him that he didn't sound very convincing.

His head instantly snapped up at the sound of the doorknob turning. The door slowly creaked open, but Sonny refused to walk out. Chad sighed in annoyance.

"Come on out, Sonny."

"I-It's just, um... I--"

"Sonny, come _out_," he ordered, getting extremely impatient. Sonny hesitated for a moment before cautiously stepping out of the dressing room.

Though he tried his best to keep his cool, he was vaguely aware that he was gawking at her.

Sonny nervously shifted from foot to foot, noticing that he was eyeing her up and down.

"W-Well, um... Everything fits okay... D-Do I _look_ okay?"

Chad composed himself, willing the confident, cocky side of him to come out. "Nice. _Very_ nice," he answered, nodding in approval.

Sonny's face went bright red. "T-Thanks, but um... I just..." She nervously held the tie up. "I-I don't know how to tie one of these..."

Chad smirked, standing up and taking it from her. "Sad, Sonny. Really sad."

Sonny pouted while Chad tried to ignore that annoying voice in his head telling him it was adorable of her. "I'm a girl! Why would I ever need to learn to tie a tie?"

Chad only shook his head, moving behind her. Sonny stiffened slightly, wondering why he didn't want to tie it from the front. As if on cue, Chad spoke up.

"I have to tie it from the back, otherwise I'll get it backwards," he explained. Sonny nodded, all doubts leaving her mind as he wrapped his arms around her to drape the tie around her neck.

Chad slowly put his hands to work, occasionally brushing his hands and fingers against her. It was clear to her that he was taking his time on purpose, though she couldn't say she minded. Every time she tried to get ahold of herself and convince herself she didn't have a crush on this guy, his fingers would brush across her skin again, making her shiver slightly. It almost scared her to realize she wasn't immune to his charm.

When Chad finally finished, he carefully tightened the tie for her. Sonny stayed frozen in her spot, unsure of what to say or do. She was surprised to feel Chad's hand move to her shoulder. She was even _more_ surprised to feel his other hand gently run down her back.

Chad tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly when he realized what he was doing. He officially wasn't welcoming in Sonny for his own gain. It was because he actually, truly _liked_ her. The thought scared him.

Sonny closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when he put his hand on her other shoulder and slowly turned her to face him. She hadn't hit him or yelled at him yet, that was a good sign... So he decided to run with it. He carefully raised a hand, resting it on her cheek, tracing soft patterns on her skin with his thumb. Sonny shivered, surprised that she wasn't doing anything to stop him. She was certain, up until this moment anyway, that she didn't like Chad, let alone _like_ like him. Now she wasn't so sure...

It wasn't until Chad closed his eyes and leaned towards her that Sonny decided to snap out of it and stop what was happening before it went too far. She turned her head, his lips catching her cheek instead. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling.

"L-Look," she whispered, "I-I'm not ready for anything like that. I... I'm overly-vulnerable at the moment, a-and that's no time for me to be making serious relationship decisions, o-okay?"

Chad only stared at her until it seemed something clicked. He stood up tall, straightening his tie. "Y-Yea, right... The, uh, uniform caught me off guard is all," he murmured, desperately fighting off a blush. He held his hands up defensively when Sonny stared at him quizzically. "Hey, I can say you have great legs and not be in love with you, okay?"

Sonny coughed slightly, looking back down at the ground.

Chad smiled weakly and gently took her hand, trying to fix the tense atmosphere he'd just created.

"Come on, Sunshine. It's been a long day for you. Let's get you something to eat at the Commissary."

He tried to ignore her bright smile as he repeated the words in head:

"It's not because I care, it's not because I care, it's not because I care..."

---

Everytime you click the review button below, I do a happy dance.


End file.
